The Show Goes On
by Stardino
Summary: The CSI will be faced with a new coming gang and would have to work with an undercover FBI and try to not get the FBI agent killed. T for cussing. Read and Review
1. The New Cult

In an empty neighborhood of Las Vegas, the new cult or gang came together inside a broken down house. Only a few light from the dead street lit up the area. A group of twenty-one individuals stood together surrounding another that was trying to be part of the group but who had gotten caught by the cops in one of the missions he was given. Seventeen year old Ralph Lickcross knew it was over. His forehead was covered in sweats, his brown eyes in panic as he saw the serious faces of the others. They all wore a black robe, the hood up so their faces were covered. He had failed to retrieve the child for sacrifice but in reality he had called the cops and they had pretended that they were arresting him. He was their informant and now he knew he was going to die.

"You failed," a deep male voice said, his voice echoing in the room. It was the leader. Ralph panicked and his eyes scanned the rest. He noticed movement behind the leader and saw the hood slightly pushed back to see a young woman with anger, anger not directed at him but the leader who stood with him inside the circle of people. Her right side was twitching and her eyes locked with his turning into sympathy. He saw her quickly sign that she was sorry and then her head dropped to her chest.

"I'm sorry," Ralph said. "I'm sorry master." The leader chuckled as he moved closer to Ralph. Ralph stood still even though he wanted to back up a step but he couldn't show fear, he wanted to die with some dignity.

"_Master_, you say?" the leader asked. "I heard you call me a lunatic when you talked to the cops." Ralph wanted the ground to take him and he wondered what was taking the cops so long to get there.

"Wh..what?" Ralph asked trying to look confused but not doing so well.

"Don't play stupid!" the leader growled out from underneath his hood angrily. Ralph this time did take a step back in fear. The leader laughed evilly. His arm came up and Ralph saw a gun pointed at him.

"No," a female voice said. The leader turned to face the voice and watched as his followers walked away from the person who had spoken.

"What did you say?" the leader questioned, a warning in his voice.

"Master, let me do it," the female said and Ralph saw it was the one who had signed sorry to him. The female pulled out a tube and then a gun. It was a silencer and she was screwing it on top of the gun. "I will do it in the back of the house. If he talked to the cops they surely would be coming this way, right?"

"Yes," the leader said, impressed. "But I want his bloody shirt as evidence and a finger."

"Yes master," the female said as she bowed. The leader looked at everybody else as they waited for instructions.

"Let's get out of here," the leader ordered and out the door he went with the others following, leaving Ralph and the female. She walked to him and he noticed she was shorter than him.

"Back, now," she barked at him. Ralph nodded and he walked through the back door inside the dead yard. "Give me your shirt." Ralph took off his shirt and watched as she placed rocks inside of it as she laid it on the ground. She placed the gun inside her robe and took out a knife.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Saving your life," she mumbled out. "Probable screwing myself in the process but no worries mate, now I need your hand."

"Why?" he asked.

"He knows what you said to the cops, means he works for them," she told him. "He might take the shirt to the DNA lab to make sure it is yours." She cut his hand and let the drops land on his shirt on the ground. "In those bushes there is a case I hid. Bring it here." Ralph nodded and grabbed the case, wincing as he put pressure on his hand. The woman opened the case and took out bandages, a bag, and a needle with a tube to take out blood.

"I guess you need more of my blood now," Ralph commented.

"Yep," the woman answered. She bandaged up his hand first and then prepped him quickly. It was seconds later he was sitting down with his blood flowing from his vein into the bag. The woman had taken out a small jar that had a pig in it and she cleaned the area of grass. "The cops aren't here yet because he has then on a goose chase right now."

"How do you know this?" Ralph asked.

"None of your business yet but you are staying with me after this," the woman told him. She then put lots of gasoline on the dead piglet and lit it in flames.

"Bag is full," Ralph told her. The woman finally pushed her hood away from her face and she looked to be his age. She was Hispanic origin, her black hair tied up in a ponytail with her bangs facing all directions. She sealed his wound and took his bag, putting it underneath the blood stained shirt. She took her gun out and aimed. The bullet lodged into the rock and blood splattered all over his shirt. He felt sick thinking that could have been him minutes or hours ago. She grabbed the flattened bullet from the inside of the shirt and dropped it into the flames.

"Your finger," she said.

"What?" Ralph asked.

"He wants your finger," she told him. She went to her case to pull out a cigar cutter. "I am sorry but I have to stay in the group and this is the only way." She pulled out a belt, handing it to him. "Put this between your teeth." She grabbed a smaller kit with medical sewing materials.

* * *

When the cops came an hour later they saw the last of the smoke, blood on the ground and nothing more. A man walked in, chubby with a brown suit.

"Get the CSI team in here, tell them it is another murder from that new cult," he ordered the cops.

"Doing it now Captain Brass," the cop at his side said as he started to speak into the walkie.

* * *

The leader waited in the main meeting house and stopped his pacing as the female came back. She took a bag out from underneath her robe, tossing it at him. Inside was a bloody shirt with a bullet hole and an index finger.

"You have done well for being new here," he said. The woman tried not kill him where he stood but she needed the information on the rest of the members. "You make me proud."

"Your appraisal is moving master," the young woman said from inside her robe.

"Go, I will call on you," the leader ordered. The young woman bowed and left the room. Outside she walked a block to her car and took off her robe angrily, throwing it to the back seat. When she got to her apartment she went to the guest room to check on the teenager. He was pale and she slowly went to his side, wiping off the sweat. She woke him up.

"Come on, you need Advil again," she said. The teenaged boy nodded and swallowed the pills.

"You are very motherly," the boy said.

"Really?" the young woman asked. The boy nodded his head. "Well, I wouldn't know much about being motherly, I had barely gotten adopted two and half years ago."

"How old are you?" Ralph asked.

"Twenty," the young woman answered. He was shocked.

"Wow, you looked a lot younger," he told her.

"Thanks, get that all the time," she said.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Looking at bugs and having a great time together," she answered. "My mom is pregnant and making my dad go crazy." The boy laughed and then fell asleep as the young woman watched over him, the TV blaring at the side.


	2. Death Traps and Spies

"So, what do we have?" Brass asked as he watched his friends look around for evidence. He was leaning on one of the walls and making sure he didn't compromise the evidence at his spot.

"Student ID," Dr. Langston said sadly as he picked up the brunt card. He felt angry. This new cult or gang was getting worse. Children were disappearing and blood being spilled for fun. He then saw something glinting and smiled. "And a bullet." He picked it up. "Got ya," Langston mumbled to himself. After two years working for the CSI it was amazing how much he changed.

"Really?" Nick Stokes asked as he walked to the doctor from the blood splatters on the ground and scattered rocks. "Wow, they are never this messy with their work." The three outside heard heels from inside the house come their way and saw Catherine Willows holding up a small paper.

"They aren't," Cathy said as she re-read the paper. Like her friend Grissom, Catherine didn't like hiding behind a desk and doing paperwork, she loved working in the field better. But unlike her friend she actually finished her paperwork and seemed to be better organized. "It seems gentlemen that we unofficially have a spy among the ranks and I am ordering you three to not tell anybody about this." Brass, Langston, and Nick looked to each other confused.

"Why not?" Brass asked. He wanted a reason why he would put his career on the line.

"Well, it seems that the 'Master' works for us, according to this," Cathy said as she waved the note in front of their faces. Nick and Langston looked to Brass who was shocked.

"You have to be kiddin' me," Brass mumbled.

"And our informant also works for the government because she has this written in your language," Cathy told Brass. Brass put on gloves and took the note from Cathy.

"No fingerprints?" Brass asked.

"None," Cathy said. "And I think the evidence we have here is only to tell us who died and not how." Brass took a bag from Langston, placing the note inside of it. He gave it to Cathy.

"Guard this with your life," Brass just said as a silent agreement for all of them that evidence will be hidden between them and the other CSI. "Just make sure you guys are the one who gets all the evidence off this without anybody else knowing."

"Hey, what happened to that Ralph kid anyways? Have you guys heard from him?" Nick asked as he looked to Brass.

"Punk kid was probable just pulling our leg," Brass said angrily. Langston smiled as he slowly opened the burnt card and then his smile faltered little by little. Catherine noticed and the smile she had on too was gone.

"Punk kid as you call him is dead," Cathy said seriously. Brass looked at the two and then at the card. He grabbed it to see the name and almost dropped it if Nick wasn't there to catch it.

"Hey! Be careful," Nick scolded.

"Shit," Brass hissed as he ruffled up what was left of his hair. "Can you get any DNA out of the ashes?"

"Nope," Cathy said.

"But we can from the blood," Nick replied afterwards. "All we need is something to match it with that belonged to the kid."

"Another mother who won't see her son," Cathy said sadly. Brass nodded and pulled out his radio. Cathy watched as he grabbed the address of the teenagers mother and then ordered the cops to get something that had DNA evidence from the kid. "I can't believe they burnt up his body."

"Cathy, we have to catch these guys," Nick said angrily as he tried hard not to punch something close. Cathy's cell rang and she picked it up. At the same time she patted Nick to attempt to calm him down.

"Willows," Cathy answered. Her face paled and her patting hand dropped to her side with a thud. She hung up the phone. "Pack what we have, take pictures. Brass have somebody watch this place. Guys we have an issue down in the strip. Four dead bodies, all shot in the center of the head with the cult's symbol branded into their thigh."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and the young woman with black hair watched as the two young CSI tried to push back the watching spectators from the evidence. She would have to make a move soon to save their asses. She walked toward the closest and most secluded cop. He had his back turned and she quickly knocked him out with the butt of her gun. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching and quickly dragged him in the ally. She took off her sweater and sweat pants to show underneath a cop uniform. She took the cops hat and stood at the place he was. She looked around and then made a move but stopped as she watched more CSI enter the area. She put her head down and continued to walk to the bodies were David the coronor was accessing them quickly.

"So, what do we have?" the young woman asked.

"Four teenagers," David answered and then as he moved one slowly he heard something click. The young woman quickly grabbed him and pulled him away, leaving his kit in place.

"BOMB!" the young woman shouted as she looked around. She could see the small trap underneath the body and ran toward device with the voice of David telling her to stop. She turned and watched as the CSI members grabbed as much evidence they could and push the crowd away. A light was blinking green and all she could hear now was the clicking.

_"So, how does a bomb work?" the young woman asked her mother. They were in the Amazon forest, her mother taking pictures of the animals._

_"Why do you think I know?" her mother asked with a smile, her gap in her two front teeth showing._

_"Well, at your other job, you did blow them up so I am thinking you probable made them too," the young woman answered with a smile of her own. Soon her mother was telling her everything about the bombs she had worked with and it was only a few but it was interesting._

The young woman remembered quickly all the things she had download from the internet and moved the body off the trap. She grabbed the bomb, cutting off the wires that held it to the body. They were dead wires she noticed as they didn't have no plastic strip surrounding them to keep in the current. She picked up the bomb and seeing the number 2 flash she threw it in the air, took out her gun and shot it. The bomb exploded, pushing her to the ground from the force. She looked up to see little small shards go everywhere. "Everybody down!" She felt a shard go through her leg and watched as another sliced somebody's cheek. Soon it was all over and the cops ran to her aid. She got and ran into the ally, the cops calling to her. She pushed into an open door and the cops never saw her again that morning.

Catherine looked around to see some injured people but at least nobody else dead. David was on the ground looking shocked. She had seen the face of the young cop who had grabbed the bomb and it was very familiar. She had seen that face before but she couldn't come up with a where. She was more concerned with her team and the people in the area. Brass had ran to the young cops aid but instead of finding her they had found the knocked out cop on the ground who was okay but still out.

"What the hell?!" Greg Sander shouted as he stood up. His crazy hair was back on his head and he was covered in small shards that had hit his bullet-proof vest, saving his life. Catherine ran to Greg.

"You okay?" Catherine asked. Greg nodded his head. Brass was running to her.

"We have a problem," Brass said. He looked to Greg. "Greg, check on Riley." Greg knew Brass wanted to talk to Catherine alone. He nodded his head and went to help his partner.

"Brass?" Catherine asked.

"You remember when Sara adopted right?" Brass asked. "Gil sent us a picture of her and the kid." Catherine's mind flashed to the picture and then to the young woman who she had seen.

"Alex," Catherine said with Brass nodding his head.

"How old would she be now?" Brass asked.

"Twenty, going twenty-one soon," Catherine answered.

"Cathy, I swear that young cop looked like her," Brass said. "I thought she was somewhere close to DC training to be an FBI!" Cathy shushed him.

"I think her training just ended," Cathy replied. She took out her cell.

"What are you doing?" Brass questioned.

"Calling Alex," Cathy told him. "Now lets see what she says."

In the casino, Alexandra Vasquez Sidle-Grissom's cell rang and she cussed out lightly when she saw the name. Her aunt had seen her. She knows her aunt had seen her and knowing her aunt…well, she was going to get a big yelling or lecture.

"Hello, this Alex Grissom and please don't kill me," Alex moaned into the phone. "Or tell the parents."

Brass watched as Cathy's face became angry to fully pissed off.

"So it was you?" Cathy asked. Brass pushed her out of people's hearing and into her car. He stood next to her. "And _they_ don't know?"

"Of course they don't know," Alex said back. "Mom would kill me and dad, well dad, I don't really know about dad. He is too weird and un…"

"Alex Grissom, what the hell is going on?" Cathy asked.

"I can't tell you," Alex said.

"Are you part of this cult?" Cathy questioned. Alex looked and prayed that there was a god to save her. "Alex?!"

"Yes," Alex said. She could hear Cathy sigh and spoke up before her aunt could start talking. "The FBI needed somebody who looked young and vulnerable, I fit the profile. I took the job knowing what could happen."

"God damn it Alex!" Cathy shouted into the cell. Brass took the phone from Cathy before she could blow up emotionally.

"Go check on your team," Brass told her. "And don't say anything." Cathy nodded her head and went to check the damage. "Alex?"

"Hey Brass," Alex said.

"I am guessing you are the person who wrote that small note right?" Brass asked and Alex could feel his anger seeping from his cell to hers. "What the hell is going on kid and you better not lie, I am a cop."

"Simply, I can't tell you," Alex said.

"What?!" Brass shouted. "I have cops to look after kid and I can't get them killed." Alex looked around and saw some members of the cult trying to blend in the with people. They were spying on her.

"I have to go," Alex said. "Ralph Lickcross is alive." She hung up the phone and started to walk around, hiding from the members. Brass looked to the phone and went to Cathy. He was stopped on his way by a reporter.

"Captain Brass, is the cult rising to high power?" the reporter asked.

"No, they are still a small gang who thinks they have won," Brass answered and he went away from the reporter. Catherine watched at the medics pulled a shard from Riley's arm. David had one on his leg. The four original dead bodies were being packed as the bomb crew grabbed what was left of the bomb and bagging it for the CSI to find evidence.

"So?" Catherine asked.

"She said she couldn't tell me," Brass answered. Catherine grabbed her cell from Brass, dialing another number. "What are you doing now?" Catherine put her speaker on for him.

"Hello, this is Dr. Grissom," a male voice answered.

"Gil, we have a problem," Catherine said.


End file.
